Chemical mixing systems typically include a dispenser which is enclosed in a housing or cabinet. In addition to the dispenser, the mixing system may provide additional space to accommodate or store concentrated chemical containers. Such systems may also comprise several cabinets, one or more for dispensers and a plurality of further cabinets to hold the chemical concentrates. These units are typically installed in janitors' closets and kitchens. These closets are small but nevertheless are required to store a variety of materials and implements. The closets may include shelves for storing said materials. Available space for mounting chemical mixing systems in these areas is usually at a premium.
There are systems on the market now that include combinations of dispensing units and chemical container enclosures. Some of these systems are produced by the Hydro Systems Co., Cincinnati, Ohio. An example would be apparatus marketed under the mark “Maximizer”. Another example is produced by Dema Engineering, St. Louis Mo. under the model number 803GAP-Q2L or 804GAPRF-Q2L. These dispensing systems all incorporate a dispenser and an enclosure for the chemical. These units are typically built in the factory and shipped as a single unit. Since these products are built in the factory they tend to be large and frequently fit a specific need or requirement. Many of these units have to be custom built in order to meet the parameters of the space in which it will be mounted and of the particular dispenser specifications of the customer. The time required by the manufacturer to assemble custom units adds to the delivery time of the unit. Since the units are shipped as a completed unit they typically cannot be reconfigured in the field to suit the unique installation requirements of each facility, thus creating the need to order additional units with different spatial configurations, increasing the time to get the product installed in the space available.
Accordingly, the mounting of mixing or dispensing cabinets and chemical container enclosures presents significant concerns addressed usefully in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/278,504, filed Oct. 7, 2009, and the succeeding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/899,143, filed Oct. 6, 2010, both incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the mounting aspects of mixing, dispensing and chemical containment cabinets as noted above, such systems present further concerns to a user, including issues relating to the function of the cabinets themselves, to the accessibility of the system elements in the cabinet for field maintenance and repair, and to location and orientation of the operable system components which may interfere with the placement of the system cabinet or the close placement of an adjacent cabinet. Thus, not only is the cabinet mounting a problem when space is limited, but the accessibility of the cabinet contents for repairs and flexibility of operational components therein to more efficiently accomplish cabinet placement without interference from operational orientation of the mixing or dispensing elements is one concern.
More particularly, it is noted that such cabinets typically provide doors which can be easily broken off from the cabinet or ruptured, particularly when the doors are stressed as might occur when a user attempts to manipulate them when on a cabinet located in a restricted space or tight environment. Opening the cabinet door to insert or remove or change chemical containers therein can easily stress the door hinges, causing them to break off, crack or rupture.
In addition, it will be appreciated that a chemical mixing and dispensing apparatus for one use may require wholly different valves or other components than for another use. Thus, in the past, a cabinet design required attention to the specific application and numerous cabinets were required to be made and provided for a variety of different applications. This increased manufacturing cost and the cost of inventory necessary to meet customer needs for a variety of applications.
Accordingly, it is one objective of the invention to provide easily replaceable cabinet hinges which do not require entire cabinet or door replacement of a hinge, if broken.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide a field serviceable mixing or dispensing assembly easily mounted and easily removable from the cabinet for maintenance, repair or replacement.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a flexible mixing and dispensing unit having operable components placeable in various cabinet orientations to provide and enhance the mounting of the cabinet efficiently where limited space is included.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide components of a mixing and dispensing system which further enhance the modular cabinet mounting system of that disclosed in parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/899,143, filed Oct. 6, 2010, incorporated herein by reference.
A yet further objective of the invention has been to provide an enhanced chemical mixing and dispensing apparatus which increases the utility and versatility of such systems in restricted spaces and environments.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a chemical mixing and dispensing apparatus accommodating the selective uses of a variety of chemicals, spatial mounting situations and modularity, without requiring a multiplicity of different cabinet designs and sizes, such that a single cabinet and component features can be useful in a wide variety of applications.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a highly customizable cabinet capable of handling a wide variety of valves and providing enhanced access for easy repair and maintenance.